


Home for Satinalia

by Crystal_Ieris



Series: Dragon Age Female Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: Cullen and Marielle travel to South Reach to reunite with his family for Satinalia.





	Home for Satinalia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is my first ever Dragon Age fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy and that I did a good job with the characters. I did not have much material to work with regarding Cullen's family. So I had some fun deciding jobs for the family, and since most Dragon Age characters don't have last names, unless they're of nobility, I figured that Cullen's family had at least some renown which was why I went with the route I did with his older sister. I got all names for his brother-in-laws and sister-in-law from example Ferelden names in the Tabletop book. His nephew's name I found from a random name recommendation site for a Dragon Age topic. 
> 
> My inquisitor for the Cullen romance, was a human mage. I won't go into all my game details since most of it isn't important for this story. Maybe there will be some mention in the sequel/follow up which is the New Years story I will be posting next week! The Inquisition was decided to be disbanded. 
> 
> Kilgharrah! I had a long brainstorming session with my fellow Dragon Age friends on the name of their Mabari. I started throwing out some Camelot related names, since Ferelden is similar to England. Other choice was Lancelot (taking up all of Marielle's attention). I thought Kilgharrah was pretty magical, and I like to think Dorian suggested it a bit as well. 
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy!

Marielle watched her husband affectionately as he threw the ball once more for their Mabari. He and Kilgharrah had been playing since just after breakfast, and she knew what he was up to. The ex-commander was stalling for time because he was nervous to visit his family, and she found it oddly cute. It took quite a bit to ruffle his fur sometimes but her lion-hearted husband was nervous, something he would have never shown to his soldiers. 

It had been a long few months since the Inquisition disbanded, and though there was still working to be done, Josephine had urged them to take a must needed vacation. She had nearly had Bull just throw the two of them out the door, assuring she would handle matters while they were gone. Cullen of course had protested, but Bull had almost gone through with the threat of throwing him out just, so he could close the gate behind Cullen.

It had been hard adjusting to the new events, and Josephine had stressed that with this vacation neither was to think of any of the important details concerning the Inquisition. It had been hard the last first few days, both having worked themselves tirelessly in matters of importance since the summit. Even if her mind itself wasn’t preoccupied with the amount of reports sitting on the desk in her chambers, glancing down at the arm Dagna had made her thoughts turn to serious matters. 

She had felt off since she had lost her arm during her meeting with Solas, and for a while it had strained her relationships. Since she returned from the meeting she had been thrown back into politics and had to force herself to ignore the missing appendage. As things quieted, she had a better chance to see herself and she had felt awkward and off-balance at first, Josephine having to step in when she tried to do something and was unable to due to the lack of her arm. 

Training had become difficult as well and she was unable to keep up with her studies as she used to, even with Fiona’s help. None of the mages had a solution for what had happened, though the Grand Enchanter was relieved to see that her life force had stopped rapidly deteriorating with the mark gone. It was Dagna who had stepped in after some time, presenting her with the arm during a briefing, having worked on it in secret, Sera helped by getting proper measurements during a surprise visit. 

“Mari?” Cullen’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

She blinked at her husband owlishly, seeing that he had approached her, Kilgharrah at his heels, the Mabari’s head cocked to the side. Marielle gave her husband a small smile as she saw the worry in his eyes. He had been so caring and supportive the last few months, helping with the disbandment and with her handicap, and not once had he looked at her any different. 

“Apologies, I got lost in thought. Are we ready to continue on?” She asked.  
“Of course, no use forestalling the inevitable.”  
Marielle laughed as they took off down the road once more. “Don’t be so afraid, we’re just going to see your family.”  
“Just wait till we head to your family’s estate to visit.”  
Marielle repressed the urge to sigh at the thought. “Yes, well that is something I do not wish to discuss, right now I want to focus on your family.”  
Cullen’s eyes saddened at her response. “Of course. We should be reaching South Reach soon.” 

Marielle wrapped her arms around his left arm for a quick hug, before just simply holding his hand in hers as she caught his worried tone. She knew he felt bad for not having written before to his siblings, or even visited them with everything that had happened. He had told her that their home village, Honnleath had been hit during the blight, but his siblings were alright at least but had relocated to South Reach after the deaths of their parents. He squeezed her hand gratefully as they continued down the road, Kilgharrah occasionally running ahead and then darting back to them, if he wondered too far Cullen would call for the dog the return.

It wasn’t long till the first signs of the village began to appear, buildings slowly becoming visible the closer they came. She heard Cullen take a shaky breath as they approached the entrance to the village, and once more gave his hand a reassuring grip. 

Marielle glanced around the village curiously, taking in the small yet quaint buildings that surrounded the small clearing in the center. A few villagers stopped to glance at them curiously as they walked towards the center of the town. A few stalls were set up around the center of the town, an inn off to the side, and Marielle noticed a road leading up to what looked to be a castle. 

“That is where Arl Bryland lives, his daughter is set to take over as Arlessa once he steps down as he is getting on in years. He’s a Hero of the Orlesian Occupation, given a medal of valor from King Maric himself.”  
“Sounds like an honorable man.”  
“So, I have heard.”  
“Cullen?” A voice called from a ways into the market. 

The two stopped on their trek, and turned their attention to the voice, seeing a young woman quickly skirting around groups of people in the market making her way towards them. A large smile was on her face, that only seemed to grow as she realized she had their attention. Marielle recognized the blonde hair the woman shared with her brother as Cullen moved to greet her. The girl’s arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug. 

“Rosalie!” Cullen laughed, happiness lacing his voice.  
“Mia told us you were coming, but I almost didn’t believe it!” The woman commented as she let go of her brother, hitting him on the shoulder playfully. 

Marielle smiled at the scene, Kilgharrah sitting obediently at her feet, though she heard him give a small whine at someone else having his master’s attention. She reached down absently and scratched his head as she laughed at his pitiful whine. Her laughter seemed to draw the woman’s attention to her and Marielle wasn’t sure what to expect now. The woman let go of her older brother and approached the Inquisitor slowly, as if not sure how to interact with Marielle.

“Inquisitor-” Rosalie began.  
“Marielle, please.” She quickly interrupted, feeling silly having her in-laws use her title, that and she wasn’t really the Inquisitor anymore.  
Rosalie smiled at her broadly, blue eyes sparking with enjoyment, and before she knew it, she was wrapped in a hug by the other woman. “Mari, it is so great to finally meet you!”  
“You too Rosalie. Cullen has told me quite a bit about you.”  
“Has he now?” The girl wrapped her arm around Marielle’s flesh one and began leading her through the market, Cullen and the Mabari following behind. “Well I have all sorts of stories to tell you about him!”  
“Alie!” Cullen chided from behind them.  
“Oh shush!” Rosalie called over her shoulder. “And aren’t I a little old for the nickname? Or should I start calling you Cul again?”  
“Please don’t…” Cullen muttered, face flushed red at the thought.

Marielle laughed at her husband’s embarrassment and allowed herself to be led down the winding roads of the village. Rosalie pointing out important shops and places of interest. Kilgharrah had eventually started trotting next to Rosalie, and the younger woman had scratched him behind the ears when he had done so, earning a bark of adoration.

“So, Branson owns a small farm just outside of town with his wife, Locke, and their son Aiden. Oh, he is the cutest thing ever, you will just love him! My husband, Landon, owns the local inn and tavern, he is such a dear.”  
“Husband? Mia didn’t tell me anything about that!” Cullen remarked in surprise from behind them.  
“Well of course not silly, you would have thrown a fit about the engagement, and you’ve been so busy with the Inquisition I didn’t wish to bother you.”  
Cullen gave her a stern look. “I would have come had I known.”  
Rosalie gave him a reassuring smile. “I know. I just didn’t want to bother you; besides I say we’re even. After all you didn’t tell us about your wedding till afterwards.”

Cullen flushed again as he tried to come up with a response and only sputtered. Marielle smiled at that and laughed, before giving him a loving look, one he returned, along with his sister’s teasing laughter. 

She was leading them through the town and up into some nicer styled homes, though there wasn’t too big of a difference. Cullen looked around in interest as they began approaching one of the houses. 

“Is this Mia’s house?”  
“Yes, her and her husband, Ser Garrick, live here. He’s a guard stationed in the Arl’s personal guard.”  
“Really?” Cullen asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.  
“During the blight when we fled from Honnleath, Garrick had remained here while the Arl and his daughter traveled to Denerim for the Landsmeet. Garrick oversaw protecting the village from Darkspawn and helping any refugees that had arrived. It was practically love at first sight between the two of them, especially when Mia volunteered to help out with the injured and refugees.”  
“I see…” Cullen looked a bit down. “I seem to have missed quite a bit…Mia’s letters hardly mentioned any of this.”  
“I didn’t want to worry you more than necessary, you already had a lot on your plate.” A kind voice spoke as another woman walked around the corner of the house as they approached the door. 

Her light brown hair tied back into a loose braid, warm brown eyes that matched Cullen’s, smiling at them. She moved over to Cullen and gave him a gentle kiss on the check before hugging her younger brother tightly. She pulled away before turning her attention to Rosalie and Marielle. Rosalie happily giving her sister a hug, before moving so Mia could look Marielle over.

“Marielle, it is so nice to have you visit. It is nice to have our family all together this Satinalia.”  
“I hope I am not intruding.” Marielle spoke.  
The woman smiled reassuringly. “Of course not! Besides you were able to get my brother to finally come visit, and that is indeed the best gift I have ever received.”  
“Mia.” Cullen began, tone laced with regret.  
“Oh hush, I am not mad. A bit disappointed that you didn’t bother visiting once these past few years, but at least you finally learned to write a proper letter.” Mia spoke giving her brother a playful glare before heading towards the door. “Now let’s go inside, Branson and Garrick are awaiting us already.”

The small group entered the home, and Marielle hadn’t realized how cold she had been as she entered the warm room. A fire was going in the hearth on one side of the room, two men sitting beside it talking quietly. A young boy sat next to them, playing with some toys. The man next to the boy turned his attention to the door and stood as he held his arms out in greeting.

“There are my sisters!” he greeted, eyes roaming over their group. 

Rosalie gave him a quick kiss on the check and a hug as Mia left the room, not even offering him a greeting, probably since he had already been here for a while. His eyes looked at Marielle expectantly, and she was unsure what he was waiting for.

He chuckled at that and walked over to her, reaching for her hand to shake it in greeting. “You don’t have to be so nervous, Marielle, you’re one of the family now.”  
Marielle let out her nervous breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “Thank you, Branson.” 

He laughed loudly at that and pulled her into a tight hug, much to Cullen’s retort about being to rough with her. Marielle returned the hug, finding that Branson was quite like his brother in terms of build, though he shared his hair color with Mia and his eye color with Rosalie. Branson pulled away and looked her over, a wide smile on his face.

“Who knew old Cullen would find such a beauty while playing soldier.”  
Cullen rolled his eyes as Branson finally turned to his older brother. “Playing soldier? It’s not a surprise that I haven’t had time for…” Cullen cleared his throat. “women…but then again I have been dealing with numerous important-”  
“I am messing with you Cul.” Branson patted his brother on the shoulder, a proud smile on his face. “Just glad you returned to us alive.”  
“I believe that’s all thanks to my wife.” Cullen responded, shooting Marielle a loving look. 

Before Marielle could respond a shy voice called out to them, and Marielle saw the young boy run over to Branson’s leg. The little boy was the splitting image of his father, and he looked up at them in curiosity.

“Hello.” Cullen greeted, shooting Branson and Rosalie an unsure look, his siblings only smiled and chuckled as Branson pat Aiden’s head.  
Marielle rolled her eyes at her husband’s awkwardness and knelt, softly whacking him on the leg to hint he should do the same. “Hello there. I’m Marielle, but all my friends call me Mari, and what’s your name?”  
The boy smiled at her shyly but peeked out further from his father’s legs. “Aiden.”  
“Hello, Aiden.” Cullen greeted as he joined his wife in kneeling, a hand firmly on Kilgharrah to keep the Mabari from frightening the boy.  
The boy looked at Cullen and smiled excitedly. “Ello, Cul.” 

Marielle chuckled, remembering the letter Mia had wrote where Aiden had insisted on putting his own message in. Cullen smiled, though awkwardly gave the boy a hug when he dashed over as his father was called to help in the kitchen. Garrick had also been called in, as Marielle assumed that was who the other man was as she heard his name called. Rosalie helped her stand when she went to go push herself back into a standing position, and Marielle smiled appreciatively at the other girl, though she noticed Rosalie’s gaze flick to her right arm as she did so. Rosalie said nothing and instead gave her sister-in-law another smile as Aiden was introduced to Kilgharrah by Cullen as the dog was tired of being ignored.

“Marielle, why don’t you help me set that table?” Rosalie suggested as she dragged the woman over to the table.

Garrick had just finished bringing dishes out to the table, which Rosalie helpfully took from him, and Marielle took another stack as well, following the younger girl around the table. Marielle’s gaze kept flicking towards Cullen who was now sat on the ground, listening to Aiden tell him something as Kilgharrah sat curled around the boy. The Inquisitor smiled at the scene, finding that Cullen was adorable with children, and briefly she wondered what he hoped for in the future.

“It’s so nice that you two were able to come visit us. Why didn’t you go visit your family though?” Rosalie asked after a moment.  
“I don’t really get along with my family, we are planning to visit them for First Day though, so once Satinalia is over we will have to head to Ostwick.”  
“Why don’t you get along with them?”  
“Because of my magic, once my abilities were discovered and I was shipped off to the circle, I was merely a disgrace.”

The younger girl was silent as she continued setting out the utensils now, Marielle knew that statement had been a downer, and she wasn’t sure what Cullen’s family even thought of mages. Marielle couldn’t look at the girl as they continued setting the table. 

“Well you have us now.”  
Marielle paused as her head whipped up to look at the other girl, she was silent for a moment before a small smile came to her face. “Of course.”

It wasn’t long after they finished setting the table that the others began to carry out the food. A fourth woman entered the room with Mia, and Marielle assumed that was Locke. The young mother glanced over at Cullen and Aiden as she set her plate of food down.

“Aiden go wash up for dinner.”  
“Yes ma’am.” The boy stood immediately.  
“Put your toy away before you go.” Branson added, smiling as Aiden quickly picked up his toy from where he left it near the hearth and placed it on a shelf.  
“You too Cullen.” Mia called out as she joined the group.  
“I know.” Cullen replied getting up and ordering Kilgharrah to stay where he was so the Mabari didn’t get underfoot.  
“Come on Mari, I’ll show you where we can wash up.” Rosalie spoke, grabbing Rosalie’s arm and leading her to the kitchen.

Soon they were all sat around the table, another man, who could only be Landon, had arrived while they were washing up. Soon the family was all sat down, and Marielle was reminded when the inner circle had gotten together to play Wicked Grace, or whenever the Chargers drank together. It was a warm and homely feeling, one she didn’t mind being a part of. She sat next to Cullen, Rosalie and Landon on Cullen’s other side. Across from Rosalie and Landon sat Branson and his family, and across from Marielle was Mia and Garrick. 

As soon as everyone was seated Mia stood, holding a glass in her hands as everyone turned their attention to her. “I just want to say how wonderful it is to have our entire family here with us. It is truly a blessing that we can all be sitting here together, after so many hardships. The blight, the circles, the rebellions, and the rifts. Truly we have all lived through so many hardships, yet we are here, together, our lives filled with so much love from family and friends. I had always dreamed that we would have this chance to be a family once more, and yes there are new additions to our family, so many people that brought additional warmth and love to our lives. More then we could ever be grateful for. For that I am thankful, and more then happy to share whatever happens in the future with you all, because this is more then I ever wanted.” 

As she spoke, her free hand found Marielle’s a grasped it tightly, shooting her a thankful smile. Marielle smiled back as she gripped it just as tightly. Mia sat down once more and the group began to eat. 

Marielle couldn’t remember the last time she had sat at a family dinner this lively, aside from when the inner circle ate together. It was lively, and Cullen fit right back in easily, and Marielle felt accepted by everyone. No one asked awkward questions about magic or the inquisition or her family aside from what Rosalie had asked earlier. 

Marielle sent Cullen a loving look as he glanced her way and he leaned towards her, bumping their heads together. “As bad as you thought it would be?” She whispered to him.  
“Not with you at my side.” 

She gave him a quick kiss, before their attentions were pulled away once more by Mia to discuss their futures. They hadn’t quite figured everything out, but they had a lot of options of where to settle down and what to do with their lives. Whatever they did they would have each other and a loving family and friends at their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> The New Year's fic will take place in Ostwick, with Cullen and Marielle visiting her side of the family, oh boy! Maybe there will be a special Inner Circle cameo?


End file.
